


Maid Cute

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa wears a maid outfit and Rin loves it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Cute

Rin wonders at the absence of Nagisa’s presence beside him when he wakes to sunshine, but thinks nothing of it as he blearily makes his way to the bathroom. It’s when he steps out into the main area of their little apartment to the smell of coffee and the sound of Saturday morning cartoons playing softly from the little TV in the corner of the room, coupled with the sound of humming from the kitchenette that he pauses. Nagisa drifts out towards the little dining table with a heaped breakfast tray and lights up when he sees Rin standing there. But that’s not what has Rin’s focus.

It’s the maid outfit Nagisa is wearing.

“Morning, Rin-chan! I made you breakfast!”

“What…where did you get that?” There’s a disbelieving laugh in this voice, a smile he can’t help, because they’d only shared these stupid fantasies with each other a couple of days ago.

Nagisa grins at him, winking, and strikes a pose, everything on the tray teetering dangerously. But somehow he manages to get everything placed onto the table without spilling a drop and pulls out the chair to indicate for Rin to be seated with a flourish.

“I have my sources! Now sit - I got up a whole hour early to do this!”

Rin sits automatically, a little distracted by the flashes of skin under the swish of the skirt, and takes a moment to look at the spread - a plate loaded with croissants and jam (a rather excessive amount actually) and a cup of very creamy looking coffee. It all seems more suited to Nagisa’s tastes really, proven when Nagisa seats himself in his lap and starts picking at one of the buttery crescents.

“Hey! I thought you said it was for me, so why are you picking at it?”

Nagisa looks at him with wide eyes, a few pastry crumbs stuck to his lips. “It tastes good, Rin-chan! Here - say ‘aaaah’.”

He reaches out to wipe the crumbs from Nagisa’s mouth with his thumb , a gentle caress of his fingers, and then bends his head to eat the jam-covered morsel in Nagisa’s hand. Too sweet, but if Nagisa’s going to feed him his breakfast, sitting on his lap dressed like that, then he’s fine with it. Even if he is getting crumbs everywhere.

“Ne, Rin-chan.” Nagisa leans in close, his voice a sing-song whisper in his ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear…wanna see?”

Oh, hell yes.


End file.
